A starting device for an internal combustion engine is known from the German patent publication DE 198 02 418 A1. In the starting device, a securing element is disposed in a hollow shaft, which is part of an outer part of a free wheel. This has the disadvantage that the securing element can potentially wear as a result of rotatory and also translational relative motion between the outer part and said securing element and thereby jump out of a groove. Said securing element does not work then anymore.